TMNT: Framed
by SophiaStones123
Summary: First Mystery Story I wrote! Mikey got framed for murdering and stealing from a woman. It originally seemed to be an ordinary theft and murder, but it was revealed that there was something more to this case than it meets the eye. Will Mikey ever prove his innocence? Wrong Story glitch fixed! :) Mikey-centric and set in 2012 universe :) (Rated T for blood and gruesome scenes)
1. Prolouge: A Murder! Almost arrested!

**DeviantArt pp, thanks everyone so much for 14 watchers! I have no idea that you guys would like my work, I thought my work was terrible and so is my art...**

 **FanFiction pp, thanks everyone for reviewing, favouriting and following my stories! I take feedback into consideration and u can talk to me, so u guys can PM me as well!**

 **Ok, guys, here's the 14 watchers special story. Let me know whether you want this to be a multi-chapter story. So guys, enjoy... :)**

Mikey had to scout in the city while his bros are back in the lair. "Great, my bros are doing something fun in the lair while I stand around, doing nothing." He had circled around the same area for the past 2 hours and now he was bored. "Well, it looks like nothing is gonna happen here tonight. I better go back..." When he was about to turn around and head for a manhole cover, a piercing scream is heard.

"Wait...What's that scream?" He immediately went towards the source of the scream and what he saw in an alleyway made him gasp in horror. "What the shell...oh my..." A woman was bleeding at the neck and a shadow is standing over her, holding a handbag. He almost fainted at the sight of the woman. That woman's horrified look made him feel nauseous. He hid in the shadows quietly in case that shadow of a figure decided to look at the rooftops to make sure that no one was watching him.

Sure enough, that figure decided to look at the rooftops and the surrounding fire escapes before running away from the scene. Mikey made sure that the man had ran off completely before approaching the woman. He tried to feel the woman's wrist and what he found out made his blood turn cold. That woman is definitely stone-cold dead. She had no pulse. Even though he could not bear to see the woman's face, he closed her eyelids. He was then about to turn and leave when sirens could be heard nearby.

He immediately rushed onto the rooftops, just in time to witness the police officers and paramedics arriving at the scene. The paramedics stated, "The woman is pronounced dead, at 9 pm today." The police officers looked around for any clues and when they looked around, they saw something at the rooftops.

"Hey, there's a person on the rooftops! Stop that person!" Mikey immediately ran off the rooftop and darted from rooftop to rooftop. "Freeze! Police! Put your hands up!" He rushed onto a rooftop and hid in the shadows. "Where was that person? Did you see him?" "No, it seemed that he had vanished into thin air." "Nonsense! No one can vanish into thin air like that!" "I am sure he went that way! Let's go!" The officers moved away from Mikey's location and Mikey heaved a sigh of relief. Mikey then went back to the sewers.

He was about to lift a manhole cover when a thought occurred to him. The police are after him now. He was framed. The police will be looking for him. What if they attempt to look for him in the sewers? That would put his family in big trouble. Even though that chance might be slim, but he did not dare to go back into the sewers, in case the police tried to look for him there. "Ok...so where do I go?" He thought about where he could go. Just then, a thought occurred to him.

"Why don't I go back to the crime scene? Since that culprit got away with it, leaving me in the fold, I guess it's my business now. Maybe I can find something there that the police missed." He then tried to keep himself hidden while going towards the crime scene. When he reached there, he saw that the police had placed the yellow line for police investigation.

"Hey Henry! How's the investigation going?" "Hey, Barry! This case seemed strange, to say the least." "Why did you say that? It is the usual handbag theft, right?" "No, Barry, something is quite fishy with this case. The woman is identified to be Samantha Firs, age 28. She is known to have lived alone, not much social life. Her family is currently far away from New York, so it is gonna take some time contacting her loved ones." "Ok..." "Since she had not much social life going on, it is becoming harder to figure out who the culprit is, since the motive is not known..."

"We are currently questioning the people who had social life with her, but it might be quite hard." "What about that suspect? Didn't you guys tried to catch that person who was spotted near the crime scene?" "We didn't catch him, but man he is fast. He also moves via the rooftops. What a weird one." "I see, so what are you guys going to do?" "We are going to set up cameras on the rooftops. If that suspect is really moving using the rooftops, we can catch it on camera." "I see." "Oh shell..." Mikey listened in with horror.

If they really set up cameras on the rooftops, this would make it difficult to use his ninja stealth to move, as one single movement can be caught on camera. "I would have to blend in from now on...using human disguises." Mikey thought. "Ok, let's see whether they missed anything. He looked down at the rooftops carefully.

"Hey, what's that?" Something caught his attention. He waited until the police officers are not within hearing distance before using his kusarigama blade to tie that thing up and place it on the rooftops. What he picked up is a piece of paper. It read, "Follow the plan, take the train after you took the important thing with you." Important thing? What does it mean? Was there something in the handbag that the figure needed?

Before he can come up with any more questions, the T-Phone rang.

-TO BE CONTINUED?-


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Searching begin!

**A/N: The Street and Subway station names were changed so as to avoid copyright. If there were such street names, it was purely coincidental. About Central Park, I changed the station numbers so that it does not copy the real name of a subway station: Central Park North (110 Str) (OR any other train station with the same names or contain any words in the name).**

 **Hope you enjoy this! :)**

Mikey panicked for a moment, then heaved a sigh of relief. Thankfully, the T-Phone was in complete vibration mode. He couldn't help but wondered what would have happened if the police officers heard the ringtone. They would be after him in a jiffy. He saw the caller's ID when he peeked at his phone. Leo had called him. He sighed and hung up. This was not the best time to answer any calls right now. He then continued to listen in to the conversation.

"Right now, we will have to notify the news to let the public keep an eye out for the suspect or any other suspicious-looking people." "You do that, Henry. I will see whether we had missed anything." As Officer Henry left the crime scene, Mikey sighed and buried his face into his knees. The police are after him now. With the media broadcasting about him and the crime, he will have to be EXTRA careful now. One slip, and that can cause the police to be hot on his trail.

Just then, Donnie started calling him. He hung up again, imagining that his family would be worried about him now. However, he knew that he could not go back without risking to have the police searching the sewers. That would then be risking the safety of his family. "Everyone would be keeping an extra eye out on anyone now." He decided that he would not be going home for a while. Just then, Raph called him.

"Oh no..." He suddenly remembered. If there was ever a chance of him getting caught by the police, the police must not know about their home in the sewers. If they ever found his family, his family would be in huge trouble. He hung up, dismantled his T-Phone and scrambled the signal. He also erased his GPS log before putting it back again. It worked. He sighed with relief. He had seen Donnie installing the signals on the extra T-Phones and heard about how the GPS log works. He was glad that he had paid attention for once.

"There. So, now, no one should be able to find me or the lair. Whew." Just then, he heard something. "Henry, so, how are we going to install those cameras?" "Oh shell, it's the police officers! They are really going to set up cameras on the rooftops!" He hopped down before the police officers can see him. Just then, he spotted an apartment that seems empty. He immediately hopped inside.

"Wow, this apartment looks really empty. Looks like no one has lived here for a long time." He saw that there were not much furniture in there. It looked abandoned. "Well, with some fixing up, this should be a fine apartment." He then tapped on the news app on his T-Phone. "Good evening, everyone, I am Katherine." "And I am Fiona. We are reporting for the 11pm Evening News." The newscasters then reported about the incident that happened a few hours ago. "A woman was found murdered in an alleyway found at the 6th Street. Isabella is at the scene. Isabella, can you tell us what is happening?"

"Thank you, Katherine. A woman, by the name of Samantha Firs, was found dead on the alleyway. The woman was presumed to be carrying a handbag and was on her way back home from work when she was apparently murdered. Not many clues were found and according to the police, this case is a strange one. Not only was the suspect hard to identify since this woman has very less social life, but also, the motive is unknown. However, it was assumed that the culprit could have murdered her due to unsuccessful thieving. The handbag was found missing from the scene."

"A suspect was found jumping on the rooftops, just above the rooftops. The police had tried to chase him, but the suspect left the scene hurriedly. The suspect may or may not be involved in this case. The police are now currently setting up cameras on the rooftops in case the suspect decided to move via the rooftops again. The public is advised to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and to be extra vigilant at all times. Back to you, Katherine."

"Thank you, Isabella. The public can also call the police hotline if they see or hear anything suspicious. Eyewitnesses of the case are encouraged to step in. In other news..." He exited the app before sighing. The police AND the public are after him now. That would not be good. The good thing was, however, that the police did not see what the suspect look like, nor did they figure out his estimated height or anything else important about him, whatsoever.

He instinctively went to a cardboard and opened it. To his surprise, there were some human clothing in there. Some of the clothing was quite dusty, but with some shaking and cleaning, the clothing would be clean enough to use. He selected a hoodie, a cap, shirt and a pair of jeans. He also found a pair of orange shoes. That would be the clothing for the next day. "All right, that would be all set." He happily decided, and then took that note out and sat down onto a couch to read it.

"So, follow the plan? What kind of plan is that? Why does he need that handbag?" He thought to himself. "Maybe there was something in the handbag that was super important?" He then concluded. "Yeah, something important must be in it." He then reread the next part. "Take the train? Which train? There are like, many, many trains in New York. Which one should I take?"  
He then used his T-Phone to search the map of the many different train stations. He then reread the note again. Surely there's something he missed.

"Wait, what's that?" Mikey saw a shade of red on the corner of the note. That does not seem like blood. "Could this be a clue? Maybe it's the...train line colour?" He then looked at the back of the note. There were some codes: MH, 1.  
"Why didn't I see those codes before?" He excitedly asked himself. He then checked the map. "Central Park? Hmm, seems possible. I mean, the guy who ran off must have went back to his criminal lair, right? Where no one can find him?" He then excitedly grinned. He got close, but he must be careful. His life could be in huge danger.

Just then, the T-Phone rang. He held up to see Don's picture above the Caller's ID. He then answered, "Donnie?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
